


Notice

by Kereng



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereng/pseuds/Kereng
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Notice**

**by:** Kerry

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own `em.  
**Summary:** 7th in the Banter and Bets series  
**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to `"Bellowed Out", "Husky", "Cracked", "Revealed", "Revenge" and "Fool's Game" and you need to read them for this to make sense.  Many, many thanks for all the feedback for that fic; it's greatly appreciated. I should probably point out that the time-setting for this is Season 4, while Sam is on his leave of absence.

"Josh Lyman, what the hell is this?" CJ demanded as she burst into his office on the Friday morning, waving a copy of the Washington Post around. 

"Umm, well, it looks like a copy of the Post," Josh smirked. 

"Don't even *try* to bring the funny, Josh," she warned.  "Is this true?" 

"Is what true?" 

"Joshua!" 

"What?" 

CJ glared at him before turning around to face the open door.  "Donnatella Moss, get in here!" she yelled. 

Donna entered the office a few moments later and looked to Josh for explanation; he merely shrugged, but then, as CJ turned away to close the door, he grinned widely and briefly, stopping as soon as CJ turned around again. 

"CJ, is something wrong?" Donna asked. 

"Is this true?" she queried incredulously, placing the paper on Josh's desk for them both to see. 

"Joshua Lyman and Donnatella Moss are pleased to declare that Claudia Jean Cregg is a psychic," Donna read aloud, somehow managing to keep a straight face.  "Josh and Donna became engaged on Wednesday 26th March and are now delighted to announce the news to the World." 

"You don't think it's true?" Josh asked CJ. 

"You mean...it is?" 

"Yes, it is," Donna said softly, raising her left hand to allow CJ to see her engagement ring. 

"Oh.  My.  God!" CJ exclaimed, her incredulity and anger immediately forgotten.  "Lemme see that," she demanded, pulling Donna's hand to her face for closer inspection.  Her eyes widened in amazement and she turned to Josh, still grasping Donna's hand.  "Did you choose this?" she asked. 

"Why do you sound so skeptical, CJ?" Josh queried. 

"Because I know you, Josh.  *Did* you choose this?" 

"It was a joint decision," Donna replied.  "We went to the jewelers and looked around, we saw this one and we both knew." 

"It's beautiful," CJ sighed, dropping Donna's hand so that she could clasp her own together. 

"Like the person it belongs to," Josh murmured. 

"Are you mad at us, CJ?" Donna asked, a little worry evident in her tone. 

"I am about finding out through the newspaper," she replied slowly and honestly.  "But I'm *overjoyed* about the actual engagement.  Oh, come here," she gushed, pulling Donna into a hug. 

Josh surveyed the scene in front of him with smiling eyes, watching Donna smile back at him as she enjoyed CJ's hug. 

"Don't think you're getting out of this, Joshua," CJ announced as she let Donna go and crossed to his desk.  "Come here."  Josh rolled his eyes but stood up and wrapped his arms around CJ.  "I'm happy for you both, I really mean that," she stated.  "But why didn't you *tell* me?" she demanded suddenly, dropping her arms and stepping back from Josh to mock-glare at him.  "Why announce it in the paper before telling me?  Does Leo know...or the President?" 

Stepping past CJ to reach Donna, Josh admitted, "No, the only people we told personally were Donna's parents and my mom."  He stopped by Donna's side and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close to his side. 

"But why?" CJ asked incredulously.  "Didn't you *want* to tell us?" 

"We had planned to," Josh explained.  "But then, when you put the prank notice in the paper, Leo told me that you guys never thought Donna and I would get engaged at the moment, and that even if we did, we wouldn't just announce it in the paper like that.  I took that as a challenge," he grinned. 

CJ rolled her eyes at him and let out a long sigh, processing the information.  "Your notice says you've been engaged for over a week, Josh.  Why wait until now?" 

"We wanted to have some time to ourselves...to celebrate on our own," Josh answered, pulling Donna tighter and dropping a kiss on the side of her head.  "We told our parents yesterday, and we had been going to tell you guys today but, then we decided to get our own back on you for putting a *fake* notice in the paper, by putting a *real* one of our own in.  I got hold of Danny and...well, you can see the result for yourself." 

"You told me on April Fool's Day that you'd never have written a notice like the one I did for you, but I don't see how *this* one is that much better," CJ said, pointing to the paper on Josh's desk, which was still lying open at the engagement notice. 

"It would have been *much* better but, I wanted to include the bit about you being psychic," Josh smirked.  "That kinda affected anything else I wanted to say." 

"So, what *would* you have said?" 

"*That*," Josh replied, "is now between me and Donna, and believe me, she knows *exactly* what I would have said." 

Donna highlighted the truth in his words by kissing him soundly; they both grinned as a completely unladylike groan emitted from CJ.  "Get a room," she grumbled good-naturedly. 

"We already have one," Josh shot back with a grin.  "This is *my* office." 

CJ groaned again as she walked past them to leave the office.  "You know, Josh, that smirk is gonna be wiped off your face at Senior Staff.  Leo and the President will *not* be amused at finding out this way," she remarked pointedly. 

"That's alright," he replied.  "I have someone to kiss my wounds better," he grinned, before pressing his lips to Donna's once again. 

* 

"Josh?" 

"Hey," he smiled, looking up and meeting Donna's eyes.  She closed his office door and took a seat in a visitor's chair.  "What's up?" he asked with concern, noting her nervously wringing her hands together. 

"Charlie called." 

"Is something wrong?" he asked immediately, searching her face. 

"No, he uh...he said that the President wants me to go with you to Senior Staff." 

"Yeah?"  He smiled at her but Donna didn't return the smile.  "What's wrong?  Wait, have you done something that I've yet to find out about?  Donna, did you ask the President for his chili recipe or something, knowing he'd want to show us all how to make it?"  He was trying to make her laugh and he achieved his goal, slightly, as Donna elicited a small chuckle. 

"Josh, you *know* what this is going to be about; they're going to ream us out about putting the engagement notice in the paper before we told them.  They're gonna be mad that we let them find out that way." 

Donna's head was dipped as she finished speaking, so she didn't notice Josh quietly rise from his seat and move to sit on the front of his desk.  He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. 

"Donna, they're not going to ream us out," he said softly.  She looked up at him with hopeful eyes as he continued, "They might ream *me* out," he laughed, "but they'll know *you* weren't to blame; this has Lyman all over it." 

"Josh-" 

"Shh," he said, removing one of his hands so he could place a finger over her lips.  "Donna, you *know* they're gonna be happy for us; you saw CJ's reaction, and she's the one who's gonna have the biggest headache over this.  If I thought for one second that they would be mad at us, I'd never have gone through with the prank of announcing our engagement in the paper; that would take the shine off what is the happiest occasion in my life.  It'll be fine, they'll just want you there so they can congratulate you." 

"Or commiserate with me," she added, grinning up at him. 

"You're over your worry then?" he guessed with a laugh. 

"Yeah, you know how to talk a good talk, Josh," she replied, full of sarcasm. 

"Okay, well, let's go."  He pulled her with him as he stood up and gazed into her eyes for a few moments, breaking the trance between them with a quick kiss.  "Let's face the music," he smirked, holding the door open for her to leave the office and then striding down the corridor with her, a hand held against her back. 

* 

"Oh look, it's the happy couple," CJ said wryly as Josh and Donna entered the Oval Office. 

Donna looked at Josh with slightly worried eyes and he grabbed her left hand in his right, offering her silent support. 

"You have something to tell us, I believe," Leo stated pointedly. 

"Yeah, we do," Josh agreed.  They all looked at him expectantly and he grinned.  "You should all read the engagement notices in today's Post; I think you'll find something of interest there." 

"Josh!" Donna gasped, looking at him with horror; she really didn't want to antagonize anyone, as she was already worried that they hadn't taken finding out about the engagement through the paper all that well. 

Much to Donna's relief, the President started laughing, and was soon joined by CJ, Will and Toby.  However, Leo remained silent, and this caused Josh to start to worry. 

"Leo, is something wrong?" Josh asked quietly, searching Leo's face for any sign of his feelings. 

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell us in person, Josh," Leo replied.  "I thought I...we *all* deserved better than finding out through a newspaper." 

Josh swallowed hard and Donna felt his shoulders sag beside her.  It was her turn to squeeze his hand in an offer of support and he smiled at her briefly in return. 

"Leo, I..." he stopped and amended his statement as Donna tugged at his hand slightly.  "*We* never meant to hurt you, any of you.  We thought this would be funny, you know, after you said it would never happen."  Josh's eyes were downcast and he gripped Donna's hand more tightly while Leo's silence deafened them.  Even though the President didn't appear too concerned, Josh was more worried about Leo's reaction; he didn't want to hurt Leo, it would hurt *him* to hurt Leo. 

"Well," Leo replied, his tone still slightly stern, "it's just as well I did find it funny then, isn't it?" 

Josh and Donna's heads snapped up to look at Leo.  They found him smiling at them, his eyes twinkling, and they felt each other let out sighs of relief. 

"You're good, Leo," Josh laughed.  Everyone else echoed his laughter and he dropped Donna's hand so that he could wrap an arm around her waist.  "I take it you are all happy with our news then?" 

"Of course we are, Josh.  Congratulations," the President beamed, crossing the room and stretching his hand out.  Josh shook his hand and was surprised when the President drew him into a brief hug.  "You are a lucky, lucky man, Joshua; I hope you realize that," he said in Josh's ear. 

"I do, Sir," Josh replied honestly. 

"And as for you, Donnatella," the President continued, kissing the back of Donna's right hand, "I hope you realize what you're letting yourself in for." 

"I do, Sir," she grinned.  The President enveloped her in a tight hug and out of the corner of her eye, she spied Josh smiling proudly - a mixture of pride in Donna and his `I'm da man' look. 

The next few minutes involved Josh shaking hands with Will and Toby, even receiving a slap on the back from Toby, much to Josh's shock, and then Donna receiving a kiss on the cheek from each of them.  Leo waited until they were finished before crossing the room to offer his own personal congratulations. 

"Donna, you know that if you ever need anything...even someone to knock some sense into Josh, I'm always here; of course, you do that particular task better than any of us, but..." 

"Thanks, Leo," she replied, obviously touched by the sentiment; Josh noticed moisture in her eyes and took her hand again, dropping it to allow Leo to give her a brief hug. 

"Now, Josh," Leo said slowly, holding Josh's gaze.  He paused and Josh's eyes grew wide with anticipation and apprehension. 

"Leo?" he prompted. 

"I have a message for you from your mother, Joshua." 

"Wh...what?" Josh stammered, wondering what was going on. 

"She called me last night and told me to tell you that she and Noah brought you up to respect your elders and your friends, therefore, she was not particularly impressed when you told her how the rest of us were going to find out about your engagement."  Leo left his statement hanging there for a moment, waiting for the realization to hit Josh. 

"You knew!" Josh exclaimed suddenly. 

"Of course I did, Josh; I know everything."  Josh rolled his eyes as Leo laughed heartily.  "I agree with your mother, by the way, you should have told me in person, but I know why you didn't; you wanted to play another prank.  Of course, *that* means that you've gone against my `no prank' rule and will therefore have to be punished."  Josh laughed but stopped when Leo stared at him with raised eyebrows.  "You find something amusing, Josh?" 

"Uh...no," he stammered in reply, causing Donna to laugh out loud at his expense. 

  
* 

"CJ, are you ready?" Carol asked as she entered her boss's office. 

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the aspirin to kick in." 

"Aspirin?  You have a headache?" 

"Two headaches actually, named Josh and Donna." 

Carol chuckled at CJ's comment.  "You think it's gonna be bad in there?" she queried, waving in the direction of the press room. 

"Carol, you weren't even brave enough to stick around while I read the notice in the paper this morning, you disappeared off to help Ginger; you know exactly how bad it's gonna be in there." 

"But, CJ, it's not like it wasn't expected...eventually." 

"Oh, I'm not bothered about getting questions on their engagement," CJ stated emphatically.  "I'm bothered because I *know* at least one person is gonna comment on the fact that they actually got engaged before the prank notice in the paper on April 1st." 

"Danny?" Carol guessed.  CJ just looked at her and Carol couldn't stifle her grin.  "I'm sure he won't tease you too much." 

"No?" CJ said skeptically.  "You obviously weren't around when these were delivered then, were you?"  She lifted a basket of flowers from the floor behind her desk and placed it on top of the desk. 

"They're beautiful," Carol smiled.  "They're from Danny?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, what's the problem?" 

"Read the card!" she replied, removing the card from its holder in the basket and holding it out for Carol. 

"To Madame Psychic," Carol read aloud.  "We are a match made in heaven; I too can predict the future - I predict that we are destined to be together.  Love, Danny."  Carol grinned as she looked at CJ's face.  "Aww, CJ, it's cute." 

* 

"I believe you wanted so see me," Danny said with mirth as he entered CJ's office. 

"You!" she pointed in exclamation.  "Are a rabble rouser!" 

"You know, if you keep accusing me of that, I'm gonna start to believe it," he grinned.  "What rabble am I supposed to have roused this time?" 

"The Press Corps!" 

"Really?  You think the Press Corps are a rabble?  I don't think they'll take too kindly to hearing that, CJ." 

"Danny," she warned in a low voice, although it held no venom.  "That was an ambush in there; you set me up." 

"And there you go with the accusations again," he shrugged.  "How could *I* have *rabble roused*?  You didn't even call on me for the first question." 

"No, I didn't, and there was a reason for that," she grumbled.  "I knew what you would say." 

"Because you're psychic?" Danny laughed. 

"You know, I'm *so* tempted to kick you out of my office, but I won't, `cos I'm not done yelling at you yet."  Danny continued to chuckle but was soon silenced by CJ's glare.  "How did you do it?  What did you bribe them with?" 

"Do what?  Bribe who?" Danny asked in as innocent a voice as he could muster. 

"Bribe the Press Corps.  I *know* you made sure that no matter who I called on first, they were all gonna ask the same question." 

"What question?" 

"The one I was asked!" 

"Huh...what was that again?  I forget." 

CJ glared at him but he gave her a blank look until she finally gave in.  Putting on her best imitation voice of Katie the reporter, she said, "CJ, can you tell me next week's lottery numbers?  Since you're psychic and all." 

A burst of laughter could be heard through the door, coming from Carol.  It was echoed by Danny, who was laughing heartily, while smirking widely at CJ. 

"What makes you think *I* had anything to do with that?" 

"Don't even try to deny it, Danny," she warned. 

"I see you got my flowers," he smiled, pointing at the basket on her desk.  CJ followed his gaze and furrowed her brow. 

"Carol!" she yelled.  When her assistant opened the door, CJ asked, "How did the flowers get back on my desk?  I distinctly remember putting them back on the floor earlier, before I went to do the briefing." 

"Uh, maybe they just hopped on up there?" Carol suggested.  "Danny, did you put jumping beans in the arrangement?" she queried, grinning at Danny. 

"No, but, hey, maybe Gail lifted them up, so she could see them.  You know, since she knew they were from me?" 

Carol burst out laughing again and CJ rolled her eyes, pointing to the door and saying, "Out!"  Carol left the office, her laughter growing even louder as she closed the door behind her. 

"As for you," CJ continued, narrowing her eyes at Danny, "is this going to be the end of it, or are there more *delights* in store for me?" 

"Well, I dunno, CJ," he replied.  "What kind of *delights* did you have in mind?  There are one or two things I'd more than happily oblige with," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows. 

CJ couldn't help laughing at his outrageous flirting but she regained her composure and looked at him seriously.  "I mean it, Danny; this better be the end of it." 

"CJ, watch your tone," he admonished.  "You're gonna scare Gail.  She's gonna be thinking that her parents are getting divorced and then she'll start worrying that she'll need two fishbowls; one here and one at my place for when she visits as part of the custody arrangement." 

"Get out!" CJ laughed. 

Danny grinned as he exited the office, leaving the door open; Josh was waiting for him outside. 

"Well?" 

"Yeah, she's pissed," Danny laughed in reply. 

"Josh Lyman!" CJ exclaimed, standing in her doorway with a look of amazement on her face.  "You were in on this?  On the ambush?" 

Josh just smirked at her and wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders.  "We make a good team, don't we?" 

"You're gonna pay," she vowed.  "Both of you!" 

* 

"So, how many messages of congratulations have you had?" Josh queried as he sat on the edge of Donna's desk later that night. 

"One or two...and a lot of messages of commiseration," she grinned.  Josh narrowed his eyes and she mischievously added, "I was also told that there are now a lot of broken hearts as a result of our engagement." 

"Yeah, I know, my fanclub is devastated," he immediately shot back. 

Donna rolled her eyes before asking, "How about you?  How many congratulations messages?" 

"A few," he replied.  He fell silent for a moment, watching Donna finish typing up some notes to e-mail to Leo before they went home.  "You know, everyone reckons you're a very lucky woman to be marrying me," he said with a smirk. 

Donna's head rose quickly and she pinned him with a look, her eyebrows raised.  "Really, Josh, everyone on Earth?  Even Tibetan Monks?" 

"Well, maybe it was just one person," he admitted. 

"And you confused them with the entire planet?  How did you get your job again?" 

"You know, you're not nice when you're being a smart-ass," he told her, mock-glaring. 

"Sure I am," she grinned.  "Anyway, who was this one person that reckons *I'm* the lucky one?" 

"Sam." 

"Sam?" Donna laughed.  "Okay, so Sam is now admitting to having deep-  
rooted feelings and affection for the man I'm going to marry, is he?  Should I be worried?" 

"Don't start," Josh warned, standing up and moving to the rear of her chair to tickle her from behind. 

"No, seriously, Josh," Donna said, grabbing his hands to still them and twisting in her chair to look at him.  "*Should* I be worried?  Do you return Sam's feelings?" 

"Alright, that's it, come here," he laughed, pulling his hands from hers and placing them around her waist to pull her from her chair.  "Am I gonna have to prove my feelings for you again?" 

"Maybe," she smirked.  "But, we'd better wait until we get home; I don't think CJ will react as well as she did today if she opens tomorrow's papers to find a story about us being caught *at it* in your office." 

"My office?" he grinned.  "I was thinking more along the lines of CJ's office...she has a couch." 

Donna let out a sigh as she turned around to type the last word of her e-mail and hit `send'.  "Okay, before you get us in any more trouble, let's go home." 

  
** 

The End 

Sequel: "Roses and Dresses"


End file.
